cucumberquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Almond
Almond is Cucumber's little sister and the primary fighter in the main cast. Although she's fearless, headstrong, and confident in her abilities, she unfortunately cannot be a Legendary Hero on account of being a little sister. Her confidence isn't misplaced: she's strong enough to go toe-to-tentacle with Splashmaster himself. Appearance Almond has light skin, brown eyes, and curly brown hair. She is slightly shorter than her older brother Cucumber. She wears her hair in two long braids, fastened at the top with flowers. Almond wears a long brown and cream-coloured dress, with two large pockets, a dark brown bow on the collar, and a dark brown belt. Almond also wears dark brown stockings and black shoes. Like most of the characters in Cucumber Quest, Almond has bunny ears. Personality Whatever heroic genes Cucumber was supposed to inherit must've been passed on to Almond instead. She's the exact opposite of her brother, always rushing into things headfirst in a "shoot first, ask later" method of thinking. She dislikes being talked down to and enjoys challenges; she and Peridot have an ongoing rivalry which is implied to be something more. Abilities Almond is a lot stronger than she looks, and is very skilled with a sword. Unfortunately, she isn't as good at defending herself or others and hardly ever uses magic at all. Additionally, the pockets on the front of her dress appear to have strange, space-warping properties that she utilizes to store her sword and the Dream Sword. Even if it's not a "magical attack", Almond has the ability to use the (Evil Vanquishing) Almond Slicer!, powerful enough to one-hit-ko a disaster master. http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/bonus/http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-333/ Background While her nerd brother read books and studied magic, Almond grew up watching Pretty Protector Punisher Pumice and dreaming of one day being a knight. She claims that "everything she knows about swordfighting, she learned from watching TV", but Cucumber has stated that she also went to swordfighting classes on the weekends. Story Almond first appeared in the Prologue and has appeared in every chapter and interlude ever since. Prologue Almond was thrilled when she learned that Dreamside was in danger and someone—Cucumber—has to deal with the impending doom. She offered to take the responsibility for Cucumber, who really didn't want to, but was talked down by Bagel for the quest being "too dangerous" for her, a little sister. After Cucumber left for Caketown Castle, Almond decided that she wasn't going to miss out on the fun. She arrived at the Caketown Castle at just the right time to save Cucumber's butt from the BLT trio. After taking care of Sir Tomato, Almond and Cucumber met up outside of the castle. Almond was exhilarated about the quest after Cucumber filled her in on the details of it, and she insisted on joining him. After Cucumber bumping into the Bakerette Sisters' cake, Almond joined Cucumber and the Bakerette sisters on their way to get more sugar from the Rock Candy Caves. They also met Sir Carrot, who would then agree to join their quest. Chapter 0 Almond, Cucumber, and Sir Carrot set off for the Tiramisu Tower. She barged into the door and found Brambleby, Saturday's butler, sweeping the floor. After finding out that Saturday was fishing in the Ripple Kingdom, Almond suggested that they leave right away, but Cucumber convinced her to stay and look around. Upstairs, she found a huge pile of stolen treasures, all of which came from Caketown Castle. She found her "pretty nice sword" in the pile along with Sir Carrot's new spear. Meanwhile, Cucumber located the last Disaster Stone, and he wanted to get rid of it. Almond opposed the idea because it would be boring, while Carrot supported it. She got into a fight with Carrot on the matter when Peridot rolled into the scene. Almond backed off for the moment, and said that she should at least get a good fight. She managed to knock Peridot off of her wand, but she then proceeded to give the Disaster Stone to her, allowing the Nightmare Knight to be resurrected later. Later, the heroes arrived at the port of Saltine, they asked for a trip to the Ripple Kingdom, but their request was politely refused by the staff due to a giant squid monster in the vicinity. They had no choice but to take Cosmo's new invention, the solar-powered S.S. Cosmo, across the sea. Despite the ship being much faster and more agile than the cruise ship that was sunk by the monster, their voyage was still interrupted by the squid halfway through. S.S. Cosmo was sunk, and Almond was taken by the monster. Chapter 1 Almond woke up and found out that she was taken to the Shipwreck Shelter, trapped inside a huge cage with an enormous barrel on top sealing it off. Queen Conch soon joined her, and she wasn't too happy about it. Later, Almond met the Nightmare Knight for the first time. Despite being scared by his appearance, Almond still tried to act tough in front of the Knight. In the meantime, Bagel asked Cucumber if she could talk to Almond, he counters by claiming that Almond had '''just '''run off somewhere. Later, Almond was surprised to see Sir Carrot arriving at Splashmaster's lair, and trying to rescue Queen Conch and herself. Although he failed, Almond still thought it was "better than his encounter with Grizzlygum." She also didn't forget to mock her big brother before announcing her escape plan. Almond's escape plan, consisting of forming a bunny-men-tower and trying to push the barrel out of the way, failed miserably. Angry Almond tried to eat through the fence to show off her determination when Peridot came to have a rematch with her. Peridot was irritated by Splashmaster, and she left after telling Almond to beat him up so she could beat Almond up later. Cucumber and Nautilus arrived at the scene when Almond commenced her new-and-improved plan, begging for Splashmaster not to throw a huge barrel at her brother. Splashmaster fell for the trap and removed the barrel for them. Almond, Sir Carrot, and Queen Conch were able to get out of the cage. Splashmaster quickly realized what they were up to, and Almond along with her companions was captured again. They managed to escape Splashmaster for a brief moment—thanks to Sir Carrot—so that Almond could have her sword back. After the mess of the 44th Annual Limbo-thon, the crew had to fight Splashmaster for real. Cucumber utilized the spell he had acquired from the ESPMCWCSM and some help from Almond to drain the water. Almond was much better at fighting on dry land, and—with some assistance from Liquus—managed to defeat Splashmaster with her Evil-Vanquishing Almond Slicer! Upon learning the fact that they were the 100th legendary heroes, Almond was visibly disappointed and confused, but that didn't diminish her enthusiasm for the quest. Interlude 1 Almond and the heroes boarded the Royal Sea Train. Almond was already unbearably bored when they were still nowhere near their destination. She almost jumped into the open sea if Cucumber didn't pull her back in. Later, they met Cosmo, again. Cosmo's attitude towards them made Almond really unhappy, and she was about to "teach him a lesson" before Cucumber again stopped her. She was equally shocked as everyone else upon discovering that Cosmo was driving the Sea Train, and she would remain skeptical of Cosmo's "improvement" of the Sea Train a bit later. Cosmo then left, leaving an upset Almond on a train that was about to blow up. Then came Brambleby and Saturday, who were here to steal some more riches. Almond and Cucumber confronted Brambleby first while Saturday was doing all the burglarizing. The fight between Brambleby and Almond seemed to be never-ending, due to the sheer amount of brooms Brambleby had. It finally ended when Saturday was done stealing, and they escaped in a speedboat. Nautilus and Carrot found the bomb and gave it to Almond. Almond, with her impeccable strength and accuracy, managed to throw the bomb all the way into Saturday's boat. After saving the train, Almond was happy to finally see Trebleopolis in the distance. Trivia * In Panpipe's play, Almond played a character called Sir Trumpet. * Almond really, ''really ''likes gummies. * According to Gigi DG, if Almond were to get frozen yogurt she would get at least five different flavours with toppings like gummy worms and Froot Loops and pineapples and chocolate without thinking of how they would taste together.http://gigidigi.tumblr.com/post/84405744556/mcstronghuge-asked-you-does-dreamside-contain References Category:Characters Category:Doughnut Kingdom Citizens Category:Heroes